wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon II/18
Rozdział osiemnasty Od chwili kiedy wojska Dolnego Egiptu wyszły z Pi-Bast, towarzyszący księciu prorok Mentezufis odbierał i wysyłał po kilka depesz dziennie. Jedną korespondencję prowadził z ministrem Herhorem. Mentezufis posyłał raporta do Memfisu o posuwaniu się wojsk i o działalności następcy, dla której nie ukrywał podziwu; zaś dostojny Herhor robił uwagi w tym sensie, ażeby następcy tronu zostawiono wszelką swobodę i - że gdyby Ramzes przegrał pierwszą potyczkę, rada najwyższa nie byłaby tym zmartwioną. "Niewielka przegrana - pisał Herhor - byłaby nauką ostrożności i pokory dla księcia Ramzesa, który już dziś, choć jeszcze nic nie zrobił, uważa się za równego najdoświadczeńszym wojownikom." Gdy zaś Mentezufis odpowiedział, że trudno przypuścić, aby następca doznał porażki, Herhor dał mu do zrozumienia, że w takim razie triumf nie powinien być zanadto wielki. "Państwo - mówił - nic na tym nie straci, jeżeli wojowniczy i popędliwy następca tronu będzie miał przez kilka lat zabawkę na zachodniej granicy. On sam nabierze biegłości w sztuce wojennej, a rozpróżniaczeni i zuchwali nasi żołnierze znajdą właściwe dla siebie zajęcie". Drugą korespondencję prowadził Mentezufis ze świętym ojcem Mefresem, i ta wydawała mu się ważniejszą. Mefres, obrażony kiedyś przez księcia, dziś z okazji sprawy o zabicie dziecka Sary bez ogródek oskarżał następcę o dzieciobójstwo dokonane pod wpływem Kamy. A gdy w ciągu tygodnia wyszła na jaw niewinność Ramzesa, arcykapłan, jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony, nie przestawał twierdzić, że książę jest zdolny do wszystkiego, jako nieprzyjaciel ojczystych bogów i sprzymierzeniec nędznych Fenicjan. Sprawa zabójstwa dziecka Sary tak podejrzanie wyglądała w pierwszych dniach, że nawet rada najwyższa z Memfisu zapytała Mentezufisa: co o tym sądzi? Mentezufis jednak odpowiedział, że całymi dniami przypatruje się księciu, lecz ani na chwilę nie przypuszcza, ażeby on był mordercą. Takie to korespondencje, niby stado drapieżnych ptaków, krążyły dokoła Ramzesa, podczas gdy on rozsyłał zwiady w kierunku nieprzyjaciela, naradzał się z wodzami lub zachęcał wojska do szybkiego pochodu. Dnia czternastego cała armia następcy tronu skoncentrowała się na południe od miasta Terenuthis. Ku wielkiej radości księcia przyszedł Patrokles z greckimi pułkami, a wraz z nim kapłan Pentuer, wysłany przez Herhora na drugiego dozorcę przy wodzu naczelnym. Obfitość kapłanów w obozie (byli bowiem jeszcze i inni) wcale nie zachwycała Ramzesa. Postanowił jednak nie zwracać na nich uwagi, a podczas narad wojennych wcale nie pytał ich o opinią. I jakoś ułagodziły się stosunki: Mentezufis bowiem, stosownie do rozkazu Herhora, nie narzucał się księciu. Pentuer zaś zajął się organizowaniem pomocy lekarskiej dla rannych. Gra wojenna zaczęła się. Przede wszystkim Ramzes, za pośrednictwem swoich agentów, w wielu wsiach pogranicznych rozpuścił pogłoskę, że Libijczycy posuwają się w ogromnych masach, że będą niszczyć i mordować. Skutkiem tego przestraszona ludność zaczęła uciekać na wschód - i wpadła na egipskie pułki. Wówczas książę zabrał mężczyzn do dźwigania ciężarów za wojskiem, a kobiety i dzieci posłał w głąb kraju. Następnie naczelny wódz wyprawił szpiegów naprzeciw zbliżającym się Libijczykom, aby zbadać ich liczbę i porządek, szpiegowie niebawem wrócili przynosząc dokładne wskazówki co do miejsca pobytu, a bardzo przesadzone co do liczby nieprzyjaciół. Mylnie też twierdzili, choć z wielką pewnością siebie, że na czele band libijskich idzie sam Musawasa w towarzystwie swego syna Tehenny. Książę-wódz aż zarumienił się z radości na myśl, że w pierwszej wojnie będzie miał tak doświadczonego przeciwnika jak Musawasa. Przeceniał więc niebezpieczeństwo starcia i podwajał ostrożność. Aby zaś mieć wszelkie szanse za sobą, uciekł się jeszcze do podstępu. Posłał naprzeciw Libijczykom ludzi zaufanych, kazał im udawać zbiegów, wejść do nieprzyjacielskiego obozu i - odciągnąć od Musawasy jego największą siłę: wypędzonych żołnierzy libijskich. - Powiedzcie im - mówił Ramzes do swych agentów - powiedzcie im, że mam topory dla zuchwałych, a miłosierdzie dla pokornych. Jeżeli w nadchodzącej bitwie rzucą broń i opuszczą Musawasę, przyjmę ich na powrót do wojsk jego świątobliwości i każę wypłacić żołd zaległy, jak gdyby nigdy nie wychodzili ze służby. Patrokles i inni jenerałowie uznali środek ten za bardzo roztropny; kapłani milczeli, a Mentezufis wysłał depeszę do Herhora i w ciągu doby otrzymał odpowiedź. Okolica Sodowych Jezior była to dolina mająca kilkadziesiąt kilometrów długości, zamknięta między dwoma pasmami wzgórz biegnących od południowego wschodu ku północnemu zachodowi. Największa jej szerokość nie przechodziła dziesięciu kilometrów; były zaś miejsca znakomicie węższe, prawie wąwozy. Na całej długości doliny ciągnęły się, jedno za drugim, z dziesięć jezior bagnistych napełnionych wodą gorzkosłoną. Rosły tu nędzne krzaki i zioła, ciągle zasypywane piaskiem, ciągle więdnące, których żadne zwierzę nie chciało wziąć do pyska. Po obu stronach sterczały poszarpane wzgórza wapienne lub ogromne piaszczyste zaspy, w których można było utonąć. Cały krajobraz o barwach żółtych i białych miał charakter strasznej martwoty, którą potęgowało gorąco i cisza. Żaden ptak nie odzywał się tutaj, a jeżeli kiedy rozległ się jaki szelest, to chyba staczającego się kamienia. Mniej więcej w połowie doliny wznosiły się dwie grupy budynków oddalonych od siebie na kilka kilometrów; były nimi - od wschodu forteczka, od zachodu huty szklanne, do których opału dostarczali handlarze libijscy. Obie te miejscowości skutkiem wojennych niepokojów zostały opuszczone. Korpus Tehenny miał obowiązek zająć i osadzić oba te punkta, które armii Musawasy ubezpieczały drogę do Egiptu. Libijczycy z wolna posuwali się od miasta Glaukus ku południowi i wieczorem dnia czternastego Hator znaleźli się u wejścia do doliny Sodowych Jezior, pewni, że przejdą ją dwoma marszami, bez przeszkód. Tegoż dnia, równo z zachodem słońca, armia egipska ruszyła ku pustyni i uszedłszy po piaskach przeszło czterdzieści kilometrów w ciągu dwunastu godzin, następnego ranka stanęła na wzgórzach między forteczką a hutami i ukryła się w licznych wąwozach. Gdyby owej nocy powiedział kto Libijczykom, że w dolinie Sodowych Jezior wyrosły palmy i pszenica, mniej zdziwiliby się aniżeli temu, że armia egipska zastąpiła im drogę. Po krótkim wypoczynku, w czasie którego kapłanom udało się odkryć i wykopać kilka studzienek dosyć znośnej wody do picia, armia egipska poczęła zajmować północne wzgórki ciągnące się wzdłuż doliny. Plan następcy tronu był prosty: chciał on odciąć Libijczyków od ich ojczyzny i zepchnąć ku południowi, w pustynię, gdzie gorąco i głód wytępiłyby rozproszonych. W tym celu ustawił armię na północnej stronie doliny i podzielił wojska na trzy korpusy. Prawym skrzydłem, najbardziej posuniętym ku Libii, dowodził Patrokles i on miał odciąć najezdnikom odwrót do ich miasta Glaukus. Lewym skrzydłem, najbardziej zbliżonym do Egiptu, komenderował Mentezufis, ażeby zagrodzić Libijczykom marsz naprzód. Wreszcie kierunek nad korpusem środkowym, około hut szklannych, objął następca tronu mając przy sobie Pentuera. Dnia piętnastego Hator, około siódmej rano, kilkudziesięciu konnych Libijczyków ostrym kłusem przejechało dolinę. Chwilę odpoczęli około hut, rozejrzeli się, a nie spostrzegłszy nic podejrzanego zawrócili do swoich. O dziesiątej przed południem wśród wielkiego skwaru, który zdawał się wypijać pot i krew z ludzi, Pentuer rzekł do następcy: - Libu już weszli w dolinę i mijają oddział Patroklesa. Za godzinę będą tutaj. - Skąd wiesz o tym? - spytał ździwiony książę. - Kapłani wiedzą wszystko!... - odparł z uśmiechem Pentuer. Potem ostrożnie wszedł na jedną ze skał, wydobył z torby bardzo połyskujący przedmiot i zwróciwszy się w stronę oddziału świętego Mentezufisa począł dawać ręką jakieś znaki. - Już i Mentezufis jest zawiadomiony - dodał. Książę nie mógł wyjść z podziwu i odezwał się: - Mam oczy lepsze od twoich, a słuch chyba nie gorszy, i pomimo to nic nie widzę ani słyszę. Jakim więc sposobem ty dostrzegasz nieprzyjaciół i porozumiewasz się z Mentezufisem? Pentuer kazał księciu spojrzeć na jedno odległe wzgórze, na szczycie którego majaczyły krzaki tarniny. Ramzes wpatrzył się w ten punkt i nagle zasłonił oczy: w krzakach bowiem coś mocno błysnęło. - Cóż to za nieznośny blask?... - wykrzyknął. - Oślepnąć można!... - To kapłan asystujący dostojnemu Patroklesowi daje nam znaki - odrzekł Pentuer. - Widzisz więc, dostojny panie, że i my możemy przydać się na wojnie... Umilkł, z głębi doliny przyleciał do nich szmer, z początku cichy, stopniowo coraz wyraźniejszy. Na ten odgłos przytuleni do stoku pagórka żołnierze egipscy poczęli zrywać się, oglądać broń, szeptać... Ale krótki rozkaz oficerów uspokoił ich i znowu nad północnymi skałami zapanowała martwa cisza. Tymczasem szmer w głębi doliny potęgował się i przeszedł w zgiełk, wśród którego, na tle rozmów tysięcy ludzi, można było odróżnić śpiewy, głosy fletów, skrzyp wozów, rżenie koni i krzyki dowódców. Ramzesowi serce zaczęło bić gwałtownie; już nie mógł pohamować ciekawości i wdrapał się na skalisty cypel, skąd było widać znaczną część doliny. Otoczony kłębami żółtawego kurzu, z wolna posuwał się libijski korpus niby kilkuwiorstowy wąż upstrzony niebieskimi, białymi i czerwonymi plamami. Na czele maszerowało kilkunastu jeźdźców, z których jeden odziany w białą płachtę siedział na koniu jak na ławie, zwiesiwszy obie nogi na lewą stronę. Za jeźdźcami szła gromada procarzy w szarych koszulach, potem jakiś dostojnik w lektyce, nad którą niesiono duży parasol. Dalej oddział kopijników, w bluzach niebieskich i czerwonych, potem wielka banda ludzi prawie nagich, zbrojnych w maczugi, znowu procarze i kopijnicy, i znowu procarze, a za nimi czerwony oddział z kosami i toporami. Szli mniej więcej po czterech w szeregu; ale mimo krzyku oficerów porządek ten ciągle łamał się i następujące po sobie czwórki zbijały się w gromady. Śpiewając i rozmawiając hałaśliwie wąż libijski z wolna wypełznął w najszerszą część doliny, naprzeciw hut i jezior. Tu porządek zwichrzył się jeszcze bardziej. Maszerujący naprzód stanęli; mówiono im bowiem, że w tym miejscu będzie wypoczynek; a tymczasem dalsze kolumny przyśpieszyły kroku, ażeby prędzej dojść do celu i odpocząć. Niektórzy wybiegali z szeregu i położywszy broń rzucali się w jezioro lub dłonią czerpali jego cuchnącą wodę; inni zasiadłszy na ziemi wydobywali z torby daktyle albo z glinianych butelek pili wodę z octem. Wysoko, nad obozem, krążyło kilka sępów. Ramzesa na ten widok ogarnął nieopisany żal i strach. Przed oczyma zaczęły mu latać muszki, stracił przytomność i przez mgnienie oka zdawało mu się, że oddałby tron, byle nie znajdować się w tym miejscu i nie widzieć tego, co nastąpi. Zsunął się z cypla i obłąkanymi oczyma patrzył przed siebie. Wtem zbliżył się do niego Pentuer i mocno targnął go za ramię. - Ocknij się, wodzu - rzekł. - Patrokles czeka na rozkazy... - Patrokles?... - powtórzył książę i obejrzał się. Przed nim stał Pentuer, blady, ale spokojny. O parę kroków dalej równie blady Tutmozis w drżących rękach trzymał oficerską świstawkę. Zza pagórka wychylali się żołnierze, na których twarzach widać było głębokie wzruszenie. - Ramzesie - powtórzył Pentuer - wojsko czeka... Książę z rozpaczliwą determinacją spojrzał na kapłana i zduszonym głosem szepnął: - Zaczynać... Pentuer podniósł do góry swój błyszczący talizman i nakreślił nim kilka znaków w powietrzu. Tutmozis cicho świsnął, świst ten powtórzył się w dalszych wąwozach na prawo i na lewo i - na wzgórza poczęli wdrapywać się egipscy procarze. Było około dwunastej w południe. Ramzes powoli ochłonął z pierwszych wrażeń i uważniej począł oglądać się dokoła. Widział swój sztab, oddział kopijników i toporników pod dowództwem starych oficerów, wreszcie procarzy leniwie wchodzących na skałę... I był pewny, że ani jeden z tych ludzi nie tylko nie pragnie zginąć, ale nawet nie chciałby walczyć i ruszać się pod straszliwą spiekotą. Nagle ze szczytu któregoś pagórka rozległ się ogromny głos, potężniejszy od lwiego ryku: - Żołnierze jego świątobliwości faraona, rozbijcie tych psów libijskich!... Bogowie są z wami!... Nadnaturalnemu głosowi odpowiedziały dwa nie mniej potężne: przeciągły okrzyk egipskiej armii i niezmierny zgiełk Libijczyków... Książę już nie potrzebując ukrywać się wszedł na pagórek, skąd dobrze było widać nieprzyjaciół. Przed nim ciągnął się długi łańcuch procarzy egipskich jakby wyrosłych spod ziemi, a o paręset kroków rojący się wśród tumanów pyłu obóz libijski. Odezwały się trąbki, świstawki i przekleństwa barbarzyńskich oficerów nawołujących do porządku. Ci, którzy siedzieli, zerwali się, którzy pili wodę, schwyciwszy broń biegli do swoich, chaotyczne tłumy poczęły rozwijać się w szeregi, a wszystko wśród wrzasków i tumultu. Tymczasem procarze egipscy wyrzucali po kilka pocisków na minutę, spokojnie, porządnie, jak na musztrze. Dziesiętnicy wskazywali swoim oddziałkom gromady nieprzyjacielskie, w które należało trafiać, a żołnierze w ciągu paru minut zasypywali je gradem ołowianych kul i kamieni. Książę widział, że po każdej takiej salwie gromadka Libijczyków rozpraszała się, a bardzo często jeden zostawał na miejscu. Mimo to libijskie szeregi uformowały się i cofnęły za linię pocisków, wysunęli się zaś naprzód ich procarze i z równą szybkością i spokojem zaczęli odpowiadać Egipcjanom. Czasami wśród łańcucha ich wybuchały śmiechy i okrzyki radości, a wówczas padał jakiś procarz egipski. Niebawem nad głową księcia i jego orszaku zaczęły warczyć i świstać kamienie. Jeden, zręczniej rzucony, uderzył w ramię adiutanta i złamał mu kość, drugi strącił hełm innemu adiutantowi, trzeci padł u nóg księcia, rozbił się o skały i twarz wodza zasypał okruchami gorącymi jak ukrop. Libijczycy głośno śmieli się coś wykrzykując; prawdopodobnie złorzeczyli wodzowi. Strach, a nade wszystko żal i litość, wszystko to w jednej chwili uciekło z duszy Ramzesa. Nie widział już przed sobą ludzi zagrożonych cierpieniem i śmiercią, ale szeregi dzikich zwierząt, które trzeba wytępić lub obezwładnić. Machinalnie sięgnął do miecza, aby poprowadzić czekających na rozkaz kopijników, ale wstrzymała go pogarda. On miałby plamić się krwią tej hołoty!... Od czegóż są żołnierze? Tymczasem walka trwała dalej, a mężni procarze Libijscy wykrzykując, nawet śpiewając, zaczęli posuwać się naprzód. Z obu stron pociski burczały jak chrabąszcze, brzęczały jak rój pszczół, niekiedy uderzały się nawzajem w powietrzu z trzaskiem, a co parę minut, po tej i po tamtej stronie, jakiś wojownik cofał się na tyły jęcząc, albo martwy padał na miejscu. Innym jednak nie psuło to humoru: walczyli ze złośliwą radością, która stopniowo przeradzała się we wściekły gniew i zapomnienie o sobie. Wtem z daleka, na prawym skrzydle, rozległy się głosy trąbek i wielokrotnie powtarzane okrzyki. To nieustraszony Patrokles, pijany już od świtu, zaatakował tylną straż nieprzyjacielską. - Uderzyć!... - zwołał książę. Natychmiast rozkaz ten powtórzyła trąbka jedna, druga... dziesiąta, i po chwili ze wszystkich wąwozów poczęły wysuwać się egipskie setnie. Rozsypani na wzgórzach procarze zdwoili wysiłki, a tymczasem w dolinie, bez pośpiechu, ale i bez nieporządku ustawiały się naprzeciw Libijczykom czteroszeregowe kolumny kopijników i toporników egipskich z wolna posuwając się naprzód. - Wzmocnić środek - rzekł następca. Trąbka powtórzyła rozkaz. Za dwoma kolumnami pierwszej linii stanęły dwie nowe kolumny. Nim Egipcjanie ukończyli ten manewr, wciąż pod gradem pocisków, już Libijczycy naśladując ich uszykowali się w ośm szeregów naprzeciw głównego korpusu. - Podsunąć rezerwy - rzekł książę. - Spojrzyj no - zwrócił się do jednego z adiutantów - czy lewe skrzydło już gotowe. Adiutant, ażeby lepiej ogarnąć wzrokiem dolinę, pobiegł między procarzy i - nagle padł, ale dawał znaki ręką. W jego zastępstwie wysunął się inny oficer i niebawem przybiegł oświadczając, że oba skrzydła książęcego oddziału już stoją uszykowane. Od strony oddziału Patroklesa zgiełk wzmacniał się i naraz podniosły się nad wzgórza gęste, czarne kłęby dymu. Do księcia przybiegł oficer od Pentuera z doniesieniem, że greckie pułki zapaliły obóz Libijczyków. - Rozbić środek - rzekł książę. Kilkanaście trąbek, jedna po drugiej, zagrały hasło do ataku, a gdy umilkły, w środkowej kolumnie rozległa się komenda, rytmiczny łoskot bębnów i szmer nóg piechoty maszerującej z wolna, do taktu. - Raz... dwa!... Raz... dwa!... Raz... dwa!... Teraz komendę powtórzono na prawym i na lewym skrzydle; znowu zawarczały bębny i skrzydłowe kolumny ruszyły naprzód: raz... dwa!... Raz... dwa!... Libijscy procarze zaczęli cofać się zasypując kamieniami maszerujących Egipcjan. Ale choć coraz upadał jakiś żołnierz, kolumny szły, ciągle szły z wolna, porządnie: raz... dwa!... Raz... dwa!... Żółte tumany, wciąż gęstniejące, znaczyły pochód egipskich batalionów. Procarze nie mogli już miotać kamieni i nastała względna cisza, wśród której rozlegały się jęki i szlochania ranionych wojowników. - Rzadko kiedy tak dobrze maszerowali na musztrach! - zawołał książę do sztabu. - Nie boją się dziś kija - mruknął stary oficer. Odległość między obłokiem kurzu ze strony Egipcjan a - Libijczykami zmniejszała się z każdą chwilą; lecz barbarzyńcy stali nieporuszeni, a poza ich linią ukazał się tuman. Oczywiście jakaś rezerwa wzmacniała kolumnę środkową, której groził najmocniejszy atak. Następca zbiegł z pagórka i dosiadł konia; z wąwozu wylały się ostatnie rezerwy egipskie i uszykowawszy się czekały na rozkaz. Za piechotą wysunęło się kilkuset azjatyckich jeźdźców na koniach drobnych, ale wytrwałych. Książę pogonił za maszerującymi do ataku i o sto kroków dalej znalazł nowy pagórek, niewysoki, lecz pozwalający ogarnąć całe pole bitwy. Orszak, azjatyccy kawalerzyści i kolumna rezerwowa podążyły za nim. Książę niecierpliwie spojrzał ku lewemu skrzydłu, skąd miał przyjść Mentezufis, lecz nie przychodził. Libijczycy stali nieporuszeni, sytuacja wyglądała coraz poważniej. Korpus Ramzesa był najmocniejszy, ale też miał przeciw sobie prawie całą siłę libijską. Ilościowo obie strony równoważyły się, książę nie wątpił o zwycięstwie, ale zaniepokoił się o ogrom strat wobec tak mężnego przeciwnika. Zresztą bitwa ma swoje kaprysy. Nad tymi, którzy już poszli do ataku, skończył się wpływ naczelnego wodza. On już nie ma ich; on ma tylko pułk rezerwowy i garstkę jeźdźców. Gdyby więc jedna z kolumn egipskich została rozbita albo gdyby nieprzyjacielowi przybyły znienacka nowe posiłki... Książę potarł czoło: w tej chwili odczuł całą odpowiedzialność naczelnego wodza. Był jak gracz, który wszystko postawiwszy rzucił już kości i pyta: jak one się ułożą?... Egipcjanie byli o kilkadziesiąt kroków od libijskich kolumn. Komenda... trąbki... bębny warknęły śpieszniej i wojska ruszyły biegiem: raz - dwa - trzy!... Raz - dwa - trzy!... Ale i po stronie nieprzyjaciół odezwała się trąbka, zniżyły się dwa szeregi włóczni, uderzono w bębny... Biegiem!... Wzniosły się nowe kłęby pyłu, potem zlały się w jeden ogromny tuman... Ryk ludzkich głosów, trzask włóczni, szczękanie kos, niekiedy przeraźliwy jęk, który wnet tonął w ogólnej wrzawie... Na całej linii bojowej już nie było widać ludzi, ich broni, nawet kolumn, tylko żółty pył rozciągający się w formie olbrzymiego węża. Gęstszy tuman oznaczał miejsce, gdzie starły się kolumny, rzadszy - gdzie była przerwa. Po kilku minutach szatańskiej wrzawy następca spostrzegł, że kurzawa na lewym skrzydle bardzo powoli wygina się w tył. - Wzmocnić lewe skrzydło! - zawołał. Połowa rezerwy pobiegła we wskazanym kierunku i znikła w tumanach; lewe skrzydło wyprostowało się, podczas gdy prawe z wolna szło naprzód, a środek, najmocniejszy i najważniejszy, ciągle stał w miejscu. - Wzmocnić środek - rzekł książę. Druga połowa rezerwy poszła naprzód i zniknęła w kurzawie. Krzyk na chwilę powiększył się, ale ruchu naprzód nie było widać. - Ogromnie biją się ci nędznicy!... - odezwał się do następcy stary oficer z orszaku. - Wielki czas, ażeby przyszedł Mentezufis... Książę wezwał dowódcę azjatyckiej kawalerii. - Spojrzyj no tu na prawo - rzekł - tam musi być luka. Wjedź tam ostrożnie, ażebyś nie podeptał naszych żołnierzy, i wpadnij z boku na środkową kolumnę tych psów... - Muszą być na łańcuchu, bo coś za długo stoją - odparł śmiejąc się Azjata. Zostawił przy księciu ze dwudziestu swoich kawalerzystów, a z resztą pojechał kłusem, wołając: - Żyj wiecznie, wodzu nasz!... Spiekota była nieopisana. Książę wytężył wzrok i ucho starając się przeniknąć ścianę pyłu. Czekał... czekał... Nagle wykrzyknął z radości: środkowy tuman zachwiał się i posunął trochę naprzód. Znowu stanął, znowu posunął się i zaczął iść powoli, bardzo powoli, ale naprzód... Wrzawa kotłowała się tak straszna, że nie można było zorientować się, co oznacza: gniew, triumf czy klęskę. Wtem prawe skrzydło zaczęło w dziwaczny sposób wyginać się i cofać. Poza nim ukazał się nowy tuman kurzu. Jednocześnie nadbiegł konno Pentuer i zawołał: - Patrokles zajmuje tyły Libijczykom!... Zamęt na prawym skrzydle powiększał się i zbliżał ku środkowi pola walki. Było widoczne, że Libijczycy zaczynają się cofać i że popłoch ogarnia nawet główną kolumnę. Cały sztab księcia, wzburzony, rozgorączkowany, śledził ruchy żółtego pyłu. Po kilku minutach niepokój odbił się i na lewym skrzydle. Tam już Libijczycy zaczęli uciekać. - Niech nie zobaczę jutro słońca, jeżeli to nie jest zwycięstwo!... - zawołał stary oficer. Przyleciał goniec od kapłanów, którzy z najwyższego pagórka śledzili przebieg bitwy, i doniósł, że na lewym skrzydle widać szeregi Mentezufisa i że Libijczycy są z trzech stron otoczeni. - Uciekaliby już jak łanie - mówił zadyszany poseł - gdyby nie przeszkadzały im piaski. - Zwycięstwo!... Żyj wiecznie, wodzu!... - krzyknął Pentuer. Było dopiero po drugiej. Azjatyccy jeźdźcy zaczęli wrzaskliwie śpiewać i puszczać w górę strzały na cześć księcia. Sztabowi oficerowie zsiedli z koni, rzucili się do rąk i nóg następcy, wreszcie zdjęli go z siodła i podnieśli w górę wołając: - Oto wódz potężny!... Zdeptał nieprzyjaciół Egiptu!... Amon jest po jego prawej i po lewej ręce, więc któż mu się oprze?... Tymczasem Libijczycy wciąż cofając się weszli na południowe pagórki piaszczyste, a za nimi Egipcjanie. Teraz co chwilę wynurzali się z obłoków kurzu jezdni i przybiegali do Ramzesa. - Mentezufis zabrał im tyły!... - krzyczał jeden. - Dwie setki poddały się!... - wołał drugi. - Patrokles zajął im tyły!... - Wzięto Libijczykom trzy sztandary: barana, lwa i krogulca... Koło sztabu robiło się coraz tłumniej: otaczali go ludzie pokrwawieni i obsypani pyłem. - Żyj wiecznie!... żyj wiecznie, wodzu!... Książę był tak rozdrażniony, że na przemian śmiał się, płakał i mówił do swego orszaku: - Bogowie zlitowali się... Myślałem, że już przegramy... Nędzny jest los wodza, który nie wydobywając miecza, a nawet nic nie widząc musi odpowiadać za wszystko... - Żyj wiecznie, zwycięski wodzu!... - wołano. - Dobre mi zwycięstwo!... - zaśmiał się książę. - Nawet nie wiem, w jaki sposób zostało odniesione... - Wygrywa bitwy, a potem dziwi się!... - krzyknął ktoś z orszaku. - Mówię, że nawet nie wiem, jak wygląda bitwa... - tłomaczył się książę. - Uspokój się, wodzu - odparł Pentuer. - Tak mądrze rozstawiłeś wojska, że nieprzyjaciele musieli być rozbici. A w jaki sposób?... to już nie należy do ciebie, tylko do twoich pułków. - Nawet miecza nie wydobyłem!... Jednego Libijczyka nie widziałem!... - biadał książę. Na południowych wzgórzach jeszcze kłębiło się i wrzało, lecz w dolinie pył zaczął opadać; tu i owdzie jak przez mgłę widać było gromadki żołnierzy egipskich z włóczniami już podniesionymi w górę. Następca zwrócił konia w tamtą stronę i wjechał na opuszczone pole bitwy, gdzie dopiero co stoczyła się walka środkowych kolumn. Był to plac szeroki na kilkaset kroków, skopany głębokimi jamami, zarzucony ciałami rannych i poległych. Od strony, z której zbliżał się książę, leżeli w długim szeregu, co kilka kroków, Egipcjanie, potem nieco gęściej Libijczycy, dalej Egipcjanie i Libijczycy pomięszani ze sobą, a jeszcze dalej prawie sami Libijczycy. W niektórych miejscach zwłoki leżały przy zwłokach: niekiedy w jednym punkcie zgromadziło się trzy i cztery trupy. Piasek był popstrzony brunatnymi plamami krwi; rany były okropne: jeden wojownik miał odcięte obie ręce, drugi rozwaloną głowę do tułowia, z trzeciego wychodziły wnętrzności. Niektórzy wili się w konwulsjach, a z ich ust, pełnych piasku, wybiegały przekleństwa albo błagania, ażeby ich dobito. Następca szybko minął ich nie oglądając się, choć niektórzy ranni na jego cześć wydawali słabe okrzyki. Niedaleko od tego miejsca spotkał pierwszą gromadę jeńców. Ludzie ci upadli przed nim na twarze błagając o litość. - Zapowiedzcie łaskę dla zwyciężonych i pokornych - rzekł książę do swego orszaku. Kilku jeźdźców rozbiegło się w rozmaitych kierunkach. Niebawem odezwała się trąbka, a po niej donośny głos: - Z rozkazu jego dostojności księcia naczelnego wodza ranni i niewolnicy nie mają być zabijani!... W odpowiedzi na to odezwały się pomięszane krzyki, zapewne jeńców. - Z rozkazu naczelnego wodza - wołał śpiewającym tonem inny głos, w innej stronie - ranni i niewolnicy nie mają być zabijani!... A tymczasem na południowych wzgórzach walka ustała i dwie największe gromady Libijczyków złożyły broń przed greckimi pułkami. Mężny Patrokles, skutkiem gorąca, jak sam mówił, czy też rozpalających trunków, jak mniemali inni, ledwie trzymał się na koniu. Przetarł załzawione oczy i zwrócił się do jeńców: - Psy parszywe! - zawołał - którzy podnieśliście grzeszne ręce na wojsko jego świątobliwości (oby was robaki zjadły!), wyginiecie jak wszy pod paznogciem pobożnego Egipcjanina, jeżeli natychmiast nie odpowiecie: gdzie podział się wasz dowódca, bodaj mu trąd stoczył nozdrza i wypił kaprawe oczy!... W tej chwili nadjechał następca. Jenerał powitał go z szacunkiem, ale nie przerywał śledztwa: - Pasy każę z was drzeć!... powbijam na pale, jeżeli natychmiast nie dowiem się, gdzie jest ta jadowita gadzina, ten pomiot dzikiej świni rzucony w mierzwę... - A, o gdzie nasz wódz!... - zawołał jeden z Libijczyków wskazując na gromadkę konnych, którzy z wolna posuwali się w głąb pustyni. - Co to jest? - zapytał książę. - Nędzny Musawasa ucieka!... - odparł Patrokles i o mało nie spadł na ziemię. Ramzesowi krew uderzyła do głowy. - Więc Musawasa jest tam i uciekł?... - Hej! kto ma lepsze konie, za mną!... - No - rzekł śmiejąc się Patrokles - teraz sam beknie ten złodziej baranów!... Pentuer zastąpił drogę księciu. - Wasza dostojność nie możesz ścigać zbiegów!... - Co?... - wykrzyknął następca. - Przez całą bitwę nie podniosłem na nikogo ręki i jeszcze teraz mam wyrzec się wodza libijskiego?... Cóż by powiedzieli żołnierze, których wysyłałem pod włócznie i topory?... - Armia nie może zostać bez wodza... - A czyliż tu nie ma Patroklesa, Tutmozisa, wreszcie Mentezufisa? Od czegoż jestem wodzem, gdy mi nie wolno zapolować na nieprzyjaciela?... Są od nas o kilkaset kroków i mają zmęczone konie. - Za godzinę wrócimy z nimi... Tylko rękę wyciągnąć... - szemrali jezdni Azjaci. - Patrokles... Tutmozis... zostawiam wam wojsko... - zawołał następca. - Odpocznijcie, a ja tu zaraz wrócę... Spiął konia i pojechał truchtem, grzęznąc w piasku, a za nim ze dwudziestu jezdnych i Pentuer. - Ty tu po co, proroku? - zapytał go książę. - Prześpij się lepiej... Oddałeś nam dzisiaj ważne usługi... - Może jeszcze się przydam - odparł Pentuer. - Ale zostań... rozkazuję ci... - Najwyższa rada poleciła mi na krok nie odstępować waszej dostojności. Następca gniewnie otrząsnął się. - A jeżeli wpadniemy w zasadzkę? - spytał. - I tam nie opuszczę cię, panie - rzekł kapłan. Faraon II/18